Catch Me If You Can
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Reno, Tseng and Rufus and the rest of the Turks are a group of thieves just trying to gain back their reputation. Zack and cloud SOLDIER-and a few others-are a police force just trying to protect the town. When the thieves steal something that could help them be feared again-or could possibly kill them all-Everyone's world is flipped upside down. But who comes out victorious? YAOI


Catch me if you can.

Wednesday, June 13, 2012 7:13 PM

Character Pairings:

Reno x Tseng, Rude, Cloud, Yazoo, sephiroth, kadaj, Zack and vincent.

Cloud x Zack

Vincent x Cid

and more later.

My try at a serious, multichap story. Heehee~ Sorry If I suck. I'm open to suggestions and such.

DISCLAIMERRRR~: I do not own the characters or the spider idea. They do not belong to me.

* * *

Reno swiftly, but quietly, crept into the abandoned warehouse. He had a diamond tightly cradled against his chest. The screams of the dieing and the sirens of the cops could be heard from behind. He had to be quick.

Outside the cops were in position, waiting for Reno to come out. "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" They had no reply, no sound of movement.

"We don't want to use force, we`re going to ask you one more time to please exit the building." Reno knew he'd have to act fast in order to plan his escape. He looked around the place to hide. Slowly, he backed himself up against the wall thinking he was completely alone.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? A jewel thief..." The voice purred.

Frightened, Reno yelled "who's there?"

The voice chuckled darkly "Look up." And Reno did as he was told. At the darkest corner of the room lay a human sized spiderweb, and in that spiderweb lay a boy. The boy lay there as if it was a throne, as if it was normal to be there.

A light flashed over the boy in the spiderweb, probably a light from a cop outside the window. But as soon as the light flashed away and back, the boy was gone. Reno backed up on instinct but ended up backing up on something hard, something human. His hands were restrained behind his back with something damp and sticky. The diamond slipped out of his hands.

"Release me! Now!" he yelled. But his plea fell upon death ears.

Arms wrapped around his strong frame.

The stranger licked his neck and purred seductively, "Mmm...It's not often that I have visitors...want to play?" Reno cringed as the went muscle slide across his neck and struggled to get away from the man.

"Look you crazy psycho-path! I need to get out of here before the cops come in!"

The man snaked his hands down Reno's pants, "Play with me and I might let you go...The cops will be bursting through those doors any second, babe...hurry.."

Bang  
Bang  
Bang

"Okay okay! What are we playing? Uh, tag? Hide and seek?" He waited awhile before he got his answer.

"Cops and robbers. You'll be the robber and I'll be the cop.." He squeezed Reno's crotch making him squirm and protest. "But since I already have you, lets just skip to the good stuff..." He stuck his hands in Reno's underwear and gripped him strong and firm.

Even though the adrenaline was pumping wildly through his veins and the only thing running through his mind was escaping, he was becoming hard with each second.

He was all for fun and games, but this was certainly not the time. "Look, can we hurry this up I've got things to do, people to run from..." he nervously gritted through his teeth.

_Bang  
Bang  
Bang  
_  
"Look, I'll take my time," he stroked his length -extra- slow and squeezed, causing Reno's breath to quicken momentarily. "And ill have my fun as I _please _so calm down, babe and enjoy our game..." he purred into his ear before nipping his ear.

He stroked Reno slowly, squeezing him at the base, working his way up then squeezing his head tightly and twisting his hand around it. Reno shuddered and slightly relaxed into the pleasure.

He did acknowledged that it was a stranger jacking him off, no not just a stranger, a _little boy at that_ and that it was _wrong_ because it was a little boy that was touching him this way. But he lost all train of thought when he was squeezed just the right way.  
He was able to stroke Reno to the point where he was about to cum. He was _so close_-so close.

But suddenly he froze, tensed and relaxed. "This would've been a fun game, but looks like we're out of time." The man tossed Reno into the web and casually sat himself ontop of a box.  
_'5 minuets,' _he thought. _'I'll give them 5 minuets.'_

_Bang_  
**Bang**  
_**BOW!**_

The doors had been kicked in so hard that they either rebounded off the wall leaving dents and chipped paint or flew off the hinges.

The men in blue filed quietly into the room holding their E-Mag Rods securely and at arms length. They had flashlights installed to it on the top so they wouldn't need to hold one.

The lights roamed over everything that was questionable in the room. They flashed it over every box, every crack, everything that could possibly be used for evidence.

A spiky black haired, buff, sky blue eyed man yelled out to anyone, specifically the jewel thief, in the room.

"Come out with your hands up! We are not here to hurt you but we will use force if we must." He saw something move in his side vision and his hands immediately moved to shine the light there.

Nothing.

He signaled the other officer to watch his back and check out the area behind him.

"Look, you don't have to do this,"

_'So now he's playing the negotiation game...' _Reno thought to himself._ 'Cha. Like I'd fall for that yo.' _Cops tried it all the time. Most thieves and criminals did what they did for their families, to support and feed them. They weren't able to get a job or was already born poor and had kids before they could get their lives together. Cops, sneaky creatures, tried to play that against them and convince them that theres a better way out, that they could help them. They knew sometimes it seemed like it was the only way to feed the kids but there are better ways to do it._  
_  
"We can talk about this. Give us the diamond and we won't even arrest you. I know your're still in here."

That's when one cop nudged him. "Um, Chief, I don't think we should be making these deals we can't go through on. We enforce the law, not help others break it."

"Strife."

"Yes, sir?"

"Who's the chief here?"

"You are, Chief Fair. "

"Then let me do my job, _officer _Strife."

_'All that fuss and only two officers came? What a rip yo!' _Reno thought. '_And I can't believe he left me achingly hard in his damn web! Could've atleast let me cum...'_

A sweet, eerie child like laughter rang through the air. Both the cops tensed and stood their ground firmly while moving the flash lights around.

"You guys are so funny!" The voice said before laughing again. The flashlights both went towards the sound of the voice and landed on a small figure sitting ontop of a large box, swinging his feet and clapping childishly.

They both lowered their guns. The blond officer began questioning the seemingly small helpless child. "Kid, what are you doing in here? Don't you know there's a dangerous criminal on the loose? Where are your parents, little boy? If you're a run away, you can't stay here you need to go to a shelter."

The smile slowly faded from his lips and replaced his happy face with one of confusion.

"Cloud you're probably scaring the little guy!" The boy nodding in agreement.

"Lets start over," The chief smiled warmly. "Whats your name?"

"Big brother always told me not to tell people my name. I don't want to get in trouble...last time he spanked me until my bottom was cherry red!" He pouted.

_'Why is he acting like that? And I dont recall his voice sounding like _that_. Sounds like a child! He sounded more manly before. Probably just an act_...' Reno wondered. He was getting restless sitting in a large nasty spider web.'_How the hell did he make this anyway?' _ He started poking at it.

Chief Fair turned to Officer Strife and whispered to him. "Sounds a little suspicous to me." The officer whispered back. "We need to find the diamond and get out of here. The thief is probably already gone by now!"

The boy smiled innocently. "Will you tell me your name?"

"This is my friend, Cloud. And my name is Zack." He patted the boy's small head full of short silver hair in a friendly mannor. He would ignore the fact that a little boy is in a abandonded wearhouse and act like it was normal for the moment.

"Will you play with me? I'm lonley here...brother gets tired of playing with me all the time...sometimes I think its because he hates me..." He looked down sadly, drawing random shapes with his finger on a box labled 'explosives.'

As much as it hurt Zack-believe me when I say this, it hurt him deep down in his heart so much that his chest ached even thinking about saying it- to turn down a childs playdate invitation, he said "We can't right now." The child's lip quivered, tears lined up on the rims of his eyes and he sniffled. "B-but we can play later! Maybe tomorrow!" Zack said quickly.

"But on one condition." Cloud said.

The boy perked up. "Anything!"

"We need your help. We need to know if you've seen a man with red hair and a large diamond run through here." He said softly this time, so he wouldn't scare the kid.

The boy looked around as if frightened by just the very thought. With a scared face and a shakey voice he leaned in close to them, looked around as if making sure no one else would hear and whispered, "Is he dangerous?"

"Very dangerous." Cloud said sternly.

"Why did you give him the diamond if you were going to take it back?" He asked.

Zack looked slightly confused. "Give it to him? He took it from us. He _stole_ it."

"Ohhh. He's a thief! A bad man! Brother always told me not to steal. Stealing is wrong!"

"Yeah, stealing _is_ wrong. He is a very bad man who could hurt someone and he has something that is ours. So we need you to tell us where he went. We, uh, we're very worried about him." Cloud said impatiently.

The little boy burst out laughing in joy, kicked his legs and began clapping again.

Zack smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Whats so funny, little one?" By now his guard had been completely let down and he was almost relaxed.

He immedietly stopped laughing andTop of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

looked them dead in the eye. An evil look spread a cross his face. "That criminal isn't the only one you should worry about..." He purred. His voice had dropped almost an octive and he held his hands out much like someone would when a cop yells 'Freeze! Put your hands in the air!'

He tilted his head and grinned evily. "Time's up."

Back at HQ, Reno grinned like he won the lottery.

"Tseng, Bossman, boy do I have news for you!''

Tseng and Rufus had been discussing issues on paperwork when the firefly came bounding into lobby and running straight up to the desk. On the way, he knocked over chairs, tables, people, coffee pots and soda machines. And when all the wind had caught up with him, he ended up blowing over all the paperwork that was on the desk and Rufus's recently combed hair.

Since it was now cleared, he slammed both his hands on the desk and leaned forward with a wolfish smirk.

"You ain't gunna believe what I'm gonna tell yah."

Tseng shoed him off and another co-worker spoke. "We've already heard, its all over the news."

Reno was about to speak but he was interrupted by Tseng. "Hurry and report. Or are you here to pester us?"

"Pfftt." He waved his hand dismissively. "Pester you? You ain't say that last night when you called me over to come ride your dick!" He had a smug look plastered across his face.

If he hadn't been used to Reno's blunt, loud ways, he would've been blushing up to his ears.

"And yet, you were the one screaming _my_ name telling _me_ you want more. And I believe _you _were the one to _call me_."

"Aw, babe, is someone scared to let the world know the truth? Let'em know who wanted who last night? They all know, Its okay 'cause _everyone_ wants a piece of Reno!"

"That's hardly true." Reno pouted.

Rufus snickered at the little quarrel. "Anyway, report Reno. I'm a busy man."

"You won't believe when I tell you!"

Reno began his tale slowly, a few people began to gather around...

"...But the best part wasn't until the end." By then, he had taken a more comfortable pose across the front desk.

"Well. Go on." Rude urged. The small crowd leaned in closer when Reno started up again. Damn, he had them hooked.

Reno recalled the memory vividly.

_He immediately stopped laughing __and __Top of Form 1_

_Bottom of Form 1_

_looked them dead in the eye. An evil look spread a cross his face. "That criminal isn't the only one you should worry about..." He purred. His voice had dropped almost an octave and he held his hands out much like someone would when a cop yells 'Freeze! Put your hands in the air!'_

_He tilted his head and grinned evily. "Time's up."_

_Before they could get their guns all the way up, the silver haird boy had already snatched them up with a flick of the wrist. Some stringy, sticky, weby net shot out from the palms of his hands, attatched to the guns, yanked them from the very hands on the owners and attatched it to the ceiling then took advantage of their outstretched hands and bound them together all in one breath._

_"What the-" With another flick of the wrist he'd covered up almost their whole entire face. He made sure to cover everything but the nose so they could breathe. _

_"Sorry boys, but play times over. Its too bad." He purred almost sensually. "I was having fun. Maybe we can play again...next time with handcuffs and whips..." He signaled Reno to come down so he could escort him out._

_With alot of struggling, and much more wiggling, he'd finally managed to jump down, without a graceful landing. While he was doing that, the silver haired boy rummaged through all their pockets taking a number of items. Their badges, money, handcuffs, police sticks and tazers and eventually their whole pouch belt. They didn't struggle much because it wasn't like they could actually do something about it at the moment._

_"We'll definitely be needing these..." He held his hands out just as the guns began to fall from the ceiling. He managed to catch them with his first finger in the trigger hole and spin them around unti they landed in the correct position in his hands._

_Then with quite a bit of strength, Reno was able to toss the bound cops into the web he was just in._

"Wait wait wait, you didn't think to take one of the guns from him?" One of the workers asked.

"I didn't think I needed it! Now don't interupt me!" He glared at the youngster before continueing. "Now, as I was saying..."

_The little boy had already starting walking towards an excape route hidden from civilian eyes._

_"Stay close." Reno nearly pressed himself up against the boy. The warehouse seriously freaked him out now. Besides, he didn't have any weapons so the only one who could protect him and his merchandice at the moment was the boy. He didn't think he'd need one for this mission. Its a shame he has to depend on a child for safetly. And if there were anymore people like him laying around here who wanted to attack him, Reno would need all the help he could get._

_The other male shivered deliciously. He eyed Reno from the corner of his eye, "Look, red head this isn't the time for playing! We can play later." He purred. Then he looked around the corner and ran towards the next corner. Reno was still hot on his trail, this time literally pressed against his back. "When I said stay close I didn't mean _that close_. I jack you off _one time_ and you're already emotionally attatched!"_

_Reno laughed at the ridiculousness of his words. "What are you yappin' about kid?"_

_"Is that a penny roll in your pocket, or are you just happy to be pressed up against me?" He smirked._

_Reno wasn't sure if it really was a penny role or not. He snatched so much money from the store and was so worried about the diamond he just stuffed whatever he could into his pockets. But he was sure his erection had gone down some time ago. He just wasn't sure anymore._

_A few more twists and turns and they made it to a door, their destination._

_"Now, beyond this door is a basement, and in that basement is underground excape route. My brother will take you through it." _

_"Well, what about-"_

_Thwick._

_Just like that, he covered up Reno's mouth with his web._

_"In the future, _don't_ interrupt me while I'm talking. Now, _as I was saying, _I'll take care of the cops outside and all of your evidence that you were here. Sounds good?"_

_The readhead nodded._

_"Now go."_

_Reno watched him like a hawk as he left. Then his attention was on something that had fluttered out of his pocket. He snatched it up before the other would notice, he was a thief after all... _

_He didn't take the time to read it, just stuffing it in his overly stuffed pockets. He reached up to yank the web off his face, it was highly annoying now._

_Slowly, but surely, he opened the door and peaked his head in. Immediately a musky oder punched him in his nose. He plugged his nose, stepped all the way into the room and glanced around before deciding there was nothing worth taking from here and hopped down the large gapping hole in the ground barely covered by a large box._

_"Damn man it _reeks_ down here!" He looked around the dimly lit space but he didn't see anyone._

_"Who's there?" Before his mind could even process what had happened, he found himself on the ground, the boney heel of a foot pressed deep into his gut and a gun aimed at his face._

_"You've got three seconds before I pull the trigger."_

_He tried the soothing approach. With words like silk and a tone like milk and honey, he starting talking. "Babe, calm down, put the gun away and we can talk about this. Lemme take you out to dinner...show you around. You look like you're in dire need of some lovin' baby. Forget about this and lemme show you a good time." He licked his lips. He thought he had the man pulled into his trap when he began looking at him curiously._

_The other cocked his gun. "3...2..."_

_Reno's words eyes widdened. He tried to explain but his words were caught in his throat and barely stumbled out. "I-I-I-...your brother told me to come here!"_

_The sound of a bullet being fired resonated through out the room._

_'Aw fuck! I died! Wait...wouldn't I be in the lifestream right now? Maybe I ain't dead yet..'_

_It was a while before he would actually open his eyes. When he did, one he was shocked to find 2 things._

_1) He was alive with no bullet holes in him._

_2) A georgous silver haired man in his face just within kissing distance._

_Reno let out a breath of happiness, a sigh of relief and momentarily released any fear that corsed through his veins and paralyzed his muscles._

_He seemed to be studying Reno's face very closely._

_"Yes...yes...It seems that you have had a run in with Kadaj..." He ran his gun slowly over his lips and around his mouth. Then he ran his finger along the barrel of the gun and studied the sticky white stuff on his finger. The spider thread residue left behind was enough evidence for him._

_"He's helping you?" Reno nodded. "What's in it for him?"_

_Reno shrugged. He really didn't know._

_"Kadaj usually knows what he's doing...I'll trust his judgement..." He continued to study his face. His eyes romed over his soft, plump lips, up to his button nose, his baby bottom soft and smooth, blemishless milky white skin, then to the red cresent shaped tatoos around his eyes and then, his actual emerald green eyes and his bright red hair that held his goggles. He stared at his eyes them for quite a while...almost as if he was trying to see _through_ him._

_"Alright. Get up." _

_The ginger quickly scrambled to his feet. He was surprised to find himself up against the wall with a forearm pressed against his throat, effectively pinning him to the wall._

_"You do anything to screw this up, hurt him or fuck us over, your a _dead_ man. You understand me?"_

_Eye contact was enough to create a silent pact. But the other was still suspicious._

_"Follow me, I'll take you out of here."_

_They started on their journey out of the entrance way and into the living room of the area. There was a large black plush couch against the far wall, in front of that was a 54 inch flat screen TV with surround sound. A few paces to the right of it lay a doorway to what looked like a torture chamber... and to the left of the TV was a small staircase that would probably somehow lead to that small bridge that was above their heads and lead to the bedrooms somewhere. It was very well lit down here, but how he did not know. He didn't know how _anything_ was being powered down here._

_Not one for being known to be silent, Reno decided to spice up the conversation. "So, whats your name?"_

_"Yazoo. I live with my other brothers Loz, Sephiroth and Kadaj."_

_Hearing the little boy's name again, made him think of today's earlier event and how guilty-how dirty it made him feel. It was shameful. How could he have allowed that to happen? He's the lowest of the low._

_Sounding a little dejected, he hung his head. "So, the little boy-Kadaj...he's ten?"_

_"Little boy? Who are you talking about?"_

_Now it seemed like he was toying with him. "You know who I'm talking about! The little boy with the spiderman powers and the short ear length silver hair!"_

_"Kadaj isn't a little boy. He's 20."_

_Reno made a shocked noise. "Then why does he look like he's ten? How old are you then?"_

_"That is classified information. And I am 24. Loz is 26 and sephiroth is 28. You'll meet them later. Right now all I want is peace and quiet...and you out of this house."_

_But he couldn't take the hint. He continued firing questions left and right._

_"Wheres the kitchen?"_

_"Over there." He didn't even point to where it was._

_"What do you eat?"_

_"Whats it to you?" He said irritably._

_"Where do you get your electricity from?"_

_"Does it really matter?"_

_"Where'd you get your gun?Why do you live underground? Why does Kadaj have spider powers?"_

_"Just _shut up _will you?"_

_Finally, _finally_ they made it to the end of the hideout. They climbed the latter, Reno making sure to get a good look at Yazoo's ass on the way, and peaked their heads out of the secret entrance shaped like a giant leaf. They were behind a large, abandoned looking mansion._

_"This is the end of the road. Don't go in that mansion." He ducked back down and the popped back up. "Oh, and if you tell anyone you our location, our names or about this mansion, I'll cut your tongue off and shove it down your throat. Understand? Good."_

_"Bye." Was the last thing Yazoo said before he went back into his cave._

_"Now all I gotta do is find my way back..."_

_Back inside the warehouse..._

_"ack...ouu mell some ing urnin'? (Zack, you smell something burning?"_

_"Muck, cowd ett geh ouu uhh here! Cahh bahh uhh! (Fuck, Cloud lets get out of here! Call back up!)"_

_"I woouhh ih I hans weren ied uhh ack! Amn!(I would if my hands weren't tied up Zack! Damn!)"_

_The fire was getting closer and closer. They had to think fast. Just as he felt the flames began to nip and lick at their ankles, Cloud reached down and felt the flame practically dissolved the spider silk around his wrists. He quickly snapped the webs around his eyes and mouth and freed Zack of all his bondage._

_They would've ran out the way that they came but the flames devoured the entrance. They needed to be quick._

_But they were able to find a window somewhere on the side of the building and break out that way. Knowing somewhere in the back of their minds that it would explode, they made a break for the bushes and the trees._

_Just like that, it exploded. The sheer force caused them to nearly be catapulted into the nearby forests. Debris flew everywhere. Zack made sure to cover Cloud with his body when he wasn't paying attention and a few pieces flew their way._

_They needed to get back to the station quickly. Zack pulled his walkie-talkie up to his lips and tried to alert the other officers._

_"Officer! Come in Officer! You are to be heading back to the HQ immediately! Pull back and head out!" The only thing that could be heard was static._

_The other cops would hopefully get the hint that they were heading back to the HQ._

_On the way back, conversation was very light._

_"So, guess what I found..." He pulled the diamond out of his pocket and held it up to Zack._

_He was amazed. "Wha-where'd you get that?"_

_"I found it on the way out. Thief must've dropped it on the way out..."_

_"Just wait til we get back to HQ!"_

By the end, Reno had the whole office gathered in the lobby to listen to his tale.

"You're lying through your teeth." Rude said. Reno shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"Swear on my mama's grave yo."

"So," Elena bounced around excitedly. "where's the diamond?"

"...huh?"

"The diamond, Reno! Where is it?"

The look on Reno's face was enough to know that he didn't have it.

"Nice to know that you fucked up the mission, partner." Rude said sarcastically.

The redhead shrugged. "I'll get it back."

Back at the police station-

"So you mean to tell me that my two very best officers were tricked by a mere _child_, had their guns -_their new and very expensive guns-_ stolen, blew up a building full of valuable items, ruined the new hover cars that I _just bought _you for your promotions and on top of that, let the bad guy get away. With the most precious diamond _in the world._ Tell me how you allow all of that to happen, and you _still_ let the guy get away."

"Whoa, wait wait. What do you mean, let him get away with the diamond? We just gave it to you."

"And we most certainly did not blow up the building." Cloud added.

"Oh, let me rephrase that. You let the bad guy get away with the real diamond, managed to pick up the decoy and present it to me as if it was the real thing. You brought me a fake diamond, Fair. And _your lighter_ and_ your cigarette _with _your spit_ was found at the crime scene!"

"The _fuck?_ What do you mean _its fake?_" Zack growled out.

"Exactly what I said, Fair."

"How do you know it was ours?"

"A Q-tip swab and a finger print match is all it takes guys."

The child must've used the saliva left over from the thread that he had used to gag him, place it on a random cigarette, used his web-or a pair of gloves- to place the lighter near the cig so it wouldn't be his finger prints on the lighter.

Cloud plopped himself into a seat. "All that work and we still managed to let the bad guy get away. But you can't blame us for that whole thing. That child-that thing wasn't _human_. You saw the pictures of what he did to the others."

"He wrapped us up upside down in _spiderwebs _in an warehouse full of explosives for Shiva's sake!" Zack cried out.

But as if she didn't hear them, she replied "I'm stripping you of your badges."

"Cha. Too late for that. The boy took it when he tied us up and robbed us!"

Cloud was becoming agitated with the whole situation. "If you're stripping us then strip the other officers too because we told them to come in and get us if we didn't get out in 3 minuets, 4 minuets tops. Where the hell were they huh?"

The boss opened her desk, flipped through a few photo's before plopping some on the desk. Some slid and scattered but the important ones shown through immedietly.

"Cloud, look at this!"

The picture shown was of a crew of cops. Not just any normal crew of cops. They had been wrapped in a thick coat of spider thread and attatch to the front of the building.

But that wasn't what they were worried about.

The bodies spelled something out.

**Catch us...**

The rest was spelled out in spider silk.

**If you can. **

"That is some freaky sh-."

"Alright, we'll see whats going on later on this have one more chance. One. Do _not_ disappoint me." She raised two fingers to her temple, gently tapped it, and sharply pointed it towards them. They saluteed and left the room.

Tifa sighed. "What _am_ I going to do with those two?"

* * *

Should I continue or do I just need to stop and delete this? lol


End file.
